


Only a Motion Away

by FleetSparrow



Series: Praying to a Goddess That You Don't Believe In [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Consensual Incest, F/M, I cannot stress this family's incest enough I'm so sorry, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, physical holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem keeps Seraphi to himself and only himself, even after Seraphi is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Motion Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardWyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWyvern/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лишь протяни руку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916235) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



There were no symbols of Seraphi in either Balem's home ship or the harvesting factories save for the Abrasax family crest adorning the high columns of both.  He was his mother in rule and production; her likeness had no need to be seen by public eyes.  Were he more spiteful, he might have placed garish statues around like his brother or built a lavish temple like his sister so that his mother might watch over that which she had come to despise.

But then she would be looking down on _him_.  Eternally watching.

Yet in his own chambers in the private sections of his ship, there Seraphi lived.  In portraits and busts and tapestries, she gazed at him with a proud and loving stare.  It was here that Balem would return after hard decisions or unfortunate dealings with his siblings.  And it was also here that he retreated on those rare and horrid days when doubt in their work crept into his brain and sunk into his bones.

This was such a day.

Balem stared at the larger than life portrait of Seraphi and gently stroked her painted cheek.  He had the longest memories of her, of the lessons she would teach him, always tutoring him herself.  She would always have him by her when she held court.  She made sure he knew all about the business she had built for their family and that he would one day rule it with her.

That had been before the other children.  Before mother had expanded their family.

His fingers traced her slender neck, the paint almost the texture of her flesh.  It had been so nice when it was just the two of them.  They understood each other perfectly.  Never had two been so close as they.  Balem closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.  She would guide him.  She always did.

He moved to his bed and touched a small switch in the wall beside it.  He need Seraphi here to tell him he was right, that he was upholding her standards and carrying on her name with pride and grace.  The main lights dimmed except for one and from that light came the shimmering form of Seraphi.  She was how Balem loved to remember her, before she began shortening her RegeneX regimen.  She was regal and beautiful and forceful.

“Balem.”

His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.  When he turned around, however, his eyes were wide open.  She touched his face and she was alive again, exactly as she had been so many centuries ago when they were one.

“Mother,” he whispered, his voice barely existent.

Seraphi cupped his head and tilted it down to kiss his forehead.  “Hush, my dear boy.  Lie in my lap.  Tell me your troubles.”

She sat on his bed and he followed her, kneeling at her feet to worship her.  She stroked his hair gently, eliciting soft whimpers from his throat.

“Why, mother?  Why did you turn against me?  What had I done that we grew so far apart?”

She gave him a sad smile.  “There comes a time when we must go on alone.  But I have not left you.  I am here.”

He kissed her silk-covered thigh.  “Yes, mother.  You are here.”

Balem raised his head and gazed upon her in awe and desire.  He tilted his chin up and instantly Seraphi's hands were on his face again, pulling him up into a warm kiss.

He stroked a hand through her hair, the strands as soft and full as they had been when she was alive.  Her skin was smooth; no physical labor had ever marred such beauty.  When they broke the kiss, Balem let his hands fall to her breasts, his lips trailing along after them.

As his mouth met her breasts, her dress slipped off her shoulders.  Like a celestial angel, she positively glowed to his eyes.  What else could he do but worship her?

Seraphi stroked his hair, pressing him to her breast as if to suckle.  Her child-lover.  Her first, her only.

“You are good, Balem.  You are a good boy.”

The loud moan that had been fighting to break out before now erupted in full, albeit muffled by his mother's breast.  Eternal bonds were dear to immortals and carried no restrictions on partners.  Family was for business and keeping business in the name. There was no special sentiment attached beyond occasional partnerships.

Seraphi rose and her dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet like a cloud of sparkling white.  Balem brushed her legs, her hair here as soft and delicate as the hair on her head.  He kissed her thighs and, as she sat once again -- her legs open to him and around him -- he leaned in and kissed her familiar warmth.

This was where he truly worshipped the Abrasax house.  With each of Seraphi's gasps and moans his own pride and pleasure built more and more.  It was like drinking nectar, the sweet hint of RegeneX on his tongue -- as she had been in life, even if this now was synthesized.

She pulled his head back, her face beautifully flushed, and guided him to standing.  Balem moved her back onto the bed and dropped his clothes to the floor.  She pulled him down on her and he willingly followed.

Entering her was like communing with the stars.  Seraphi clutched his head, rocking up to meet his rolling hips.  Two were one as they should be, as they once were, as they would forever be.  Abrasax united for the future of Abrasax.

Balem collapsed beside her and sighed, the exhaustion and stress of his doubt and questions leaving him.  He closed his eyes and reached up to the wall, pressing the switch to end his vision of Seraphi.

She faded from beside him and the room lights came on.  Things were as they were again, if not how they should be.

A knock rapped on his door, unexpected and unwanted.

“Speak!” he shouted, anger clear in his voice.

The door remained shut, but Mr. Night called out, “Sir, we've found a recurrence of our lady Seraphi.  She is on Earth.”

Balem sat up, touching the empty space of the bed beside him.  Perhaps things would return to how they should.

Perhaps mother had not left completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and thinking about the Abrasax family and immortality, that this is now the first part in a series. You had a wonderful prompt and I'm so glad I could fill it!


End file.
